1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to silica particles, a manufacturing method thereof and resin particles having the silica particles.
2. Related Art
Silica particles are used as an additive component or a main component of toners, cosmetics, rubber, abrading agents or the like, for example, to enhance the strength of resin, to enhance the flowability of powder, or to suppress packing. It is considered that properties of the silica particles tend to depend on the shapes of the silica particles, and in this regard, silica particles of various shapes have been proposed.